


All For Us

by cixvity



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Angst and Porn, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs Made Them Do It, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Teen Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Toxic Relationship, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, inspired by Euphoria, not age accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixvity/pseuds/cixvity
Summary: Asahi tries to find a way to live a normal life  after retuning from rehab. He promised to stay out of trouble — but he soon finds himself in more shit than ever before.Warning: There’s smut with UNDERAGED members, if you don’t like it don’t read. SIMPLE. Also I’m not that great of a writer, so bare with me.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto, Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX, Takata Mashiho/Hamada Asahi, Takata Mashiho/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by HBO’s Euphoria. I love Mashiho and Asahi together a lot. & since I feel like I’m the only person who genuinely ships them, I decided to take it upon myself to write a something for them. Enjoy :)

Asahi sat in silence as he heard his father scold him for what seemed like the tenth time this morning.   
  
“Can I even let you let leave the damn house?” He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Up to you.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“What if you start shooting yourself up again?” 

Asahi shrugged, “Think I didn’t change or what?” He got up and grabbed his backpack. “I’m goin.” 

He grabbed his skate board on the way out, and began to ride down the urban-like streets. Countless skyscrapers, metropolitan areas, and cars passed him by. He didn’t miss the city life at all. He couldn’t stand the sound of car motors, horns honking, people talking excessively loud, and the huge crowds of people.   
Even before rehab he couldn’t stand it, but it was significantly worse now, since he had been locked away in a rehab center away from society for almost a year. 

He felt at ease though. At least he got to see everyone again. But he knew damn well he wasn’t gonna stay clean. Heroin was his life source, his reason for being. He knew it sounded dramatic but he didn’t give a damn, it was all he needed.   
  
“Asahi? No fuckin way.” He heard a voice from afar say.   
  
He rolled his eyes, he knew the word of him being a junkie would spread like rapid fire. He could care less about other people’s opinions though, at the end of the day they’ll get over his return and go look for someone else to gossip over- it’s pathetic really, how people waste their lives away because they’re so invested in everyone else’s.   
  


“Asahi...oh my god. No one told me you were coming back so soon.”   
  
He looked up and saw a tall, tan, and broad boy with black hair looking down at him. His uniform seemed to fit him almost too perfectly—his body was perfect, it was practically sculpted by the gods themselves.

”Haruto..” Asahi said in a hushed tone.   
  
“I missed you.” 

Asahi chuckled, “Yeah I figured.” 

“How was rehab?” 

“Standard,” The two began walking to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, their hands brushing against each other as they walked. “- the usual ‘I have trauma and that turned me to drugs’ bullshit.” 

Haruto scoffed and bit his lip, 

“What?” Asahi asked, turning his head towards the younger. 

“Your heroin addiction definitely stems from some sort of trauma.” Haruto replied.

”Nah. You know, they say that but I believe that heroin was purely my choice.” 

“Uh huh, you sure your mom had nothing to do with it?”   
  
“I mean I wouldn’t consider that trauma though, more like, inspiration.”

They laughed, looking at each other’s eyes for the first time in what felt like forever, “That’s one way to look at it.” Haruto commented.   
  
The two stopped once they stepped into the cafeteria. Asahi followed Haruto as he grabbed a tray for he and Asahi to share.

”I’ll get the food, you can go sit over there.” He pointed at a table that was on the far left, it was towards the corner of the cafeteria, where people didn’t really bother to look at. 

Asahi saw some of his friends sitting there, so a sense a relief overcame him as he walked over there, avoiding eye contact and the obvious whispers about him ‘being back at school.’   
  
Once he got to the table he smiled awkwardly and waved, “Hey.” He said.

He knew it would be difficult for him to find his way back into his friend group. Prior to him checking into rehab, his friends had no idea he was addicted to heroin. The only person who knew was Haruto.

”Asahi..are you..-?” 

“Yes. I’m clean now.” He replied softly. “Yoshi- I’m sorry. For everything, I just-I didn’t wanna make any of you see me differently.” 

“Well that sure as hell didn’t work, did it?” 

Asahi looked to the side and saw Jihoon, who was sitting on the other side of the table looking down at his food as dug into it with a spork. He was sitting next to his boyfriend Hyunsuk, who just gave him a warm ‘welcome back’ smile. 

“Hoonie, don’t be such a dick. Welcome Asahi back.” Hyunsuk whispered, but Asahi still heard. 

“Why should I?”

”Because he’s your friend, he’s friends with all of us.”

”He _was.”  
_

“That’s not fair to him-“ 

Haruto approached them with the tray in his hands, “Woah, whats with all the fuss?” He asked as he handed the tray over to Asahi. 

“Jihoon’s being a dick to Asahi.” Hyunsuk said. 

Haruto furrowed his brows and looked over at his upperclassmen. Everyone knew that messing with Asahi was a personal offense to Haruto as well. 

“What’s wrong with Asahi?” 

Jihoon chucked out of frustration, “Are you serious?” 

Haruto stayed quiet and looked at the older, waiting for a genuine response.

”Haruto I don’t think it’s worth-“ 

“No, I want hear what he has to say about you.” 

“He fucking lied to us about his addiction, he snuck around and shot himself up with heroin whenever he got the chance, he ditched us when we needed him— Hes a fucking druggie-“

”JIHOON!” Hyunsuk said as he slapped his arm. “You don’t say that kind of shit.”

”Yeah, not in front of him.”

”AT ALL!” 

“C’mon, even Yoshi knows it’s true.” 

“You don’t think Asahi’s changed?” Haruto asked, trying to keep his cool. 

“Of course not, people like that don’t change.” 

“So you’re just gonna shut him out? Not even bother to talk to him?”

”He doesnt get to come back here and act like he didn’t do shit Haruto. He doesn’t get to come back here and—“

Haruto moved forward, preparing to throw a punch or two straight to Jihoon’s face. Asahi held him back, 

“Haruto...he’s right. I can’t just..come back here and act like what I did—“

”But you did NOTHING! Asahi don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.”

”But I had control. I knew what I was doing, I knew I was hurting people, I knew I was hurting myself.” 

Silence fell over them, no one wanted to make a scene or draw attention to them. So they just left it at that. 

Haruto eyed Jihoon and looked down at Asahi and whispered, “You okay?” 

Asahi nodded. 

Haruto sighed and grabbed the tray of food, “Still wanna eat?” He asked. 

“Nah I’m good,” he shook his head and looked up at Haruto, and gave him a small smile. “I- I think I’m gonna go chill out alone for a minute okay? I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“Are you sure? I mean we still have a lot to catch up on and I don’t think lunch alone will be enough-“

”We can hangout after school okay?” Asahi replied. 

“I- alright..” Haruto responded, giving him a small wave. 

_fuck he was so cute_

Asahi gave Haruto a pat on the back before walking away, he put his airpods on and began to shut the rest of the world out, something he did often. He liked being alone with his thoughts sometimes. 

He started to think about what Jihoon had said. He wasn’t wrong about any of it. He knew he was right, and that’s why he wasn’t even going to try to ‘defend’ himself. He knew he deserved the heat, so he walked into it willingly. Asahi thought about how Haruto knew Jihoon was right, but he still defended him. 

Haruto would do anything for him, even if it meant siding with the wrong side. He just loved him that much, for a reason that Asahi himself didn’t even understand. That was the beauty of it though, the mystery behind it. 

Haruto was always such a sweetheart, Asahi knew he didn’t deserve him. He was young and naive. Naive enough to be in love with him. Asahi never knew why Haruto decided to pursue him, when he could have had anyone else. 

He soon found himself reminiscing about a memory, the time where he knew he had fallen in love with the younger,

“I just find you interesting.” Haruto answered when Asahi had asked him why he even bothered to hang out with a guy like him. 

“Interesting huh?”

”Yeah, you don’t think you’re interesting?” 

“Tch, hell no.” 

“See thats a problem you have. You think too low of yourself.” 

“I’m just honest.” 

Haruto laughed, “See what I mean, you’re funny, good looking, charming.. I mean I can go on for hours if you want me to.” 

Asahi smiled and hit the taller boys arm, “You’re reaching.”

”Nope. I’m just honest.”

”Touché.” 

Asahi smiled as he recalled the memory. That was the moment he fell in love with Haruto. The moment when he reciprocated Haruto’s feelings for him. He felt true love. His smile began to fade as he remembered how he fucked it all up for the both of them. 

That’s the one thing he regretted, hurting Haruto. The guy who gave him nothing but support and love, even when he did stupid shit, Haruto was the one who would comfort him afterwards. Haruto was the one to come to his rescue at the perfect time— it was like the universe knew Asahi needed someone to set him straight, or at least try to. 

Asahi knew he wouldn’t love anyone as much as he loved Haruto. And he wasn’t gonna fuck it up again this time.

“Hey, can you help me with something?” A high pitched voice asked.

Asahi paused his music and looked over his shoulder, a boy with long, soft brown hair who was looking at a small piece of paper stood behind him. 

He took his airpods off and faced the boy, 

“Yeah, whats up?” 

“Yeah um do you know where the physics room is?” The young man asked.

”Uh yeah I’m actually heading there first period.”

”Oh, me too. It says it right here but it doesn’t say what room it is.” 

“No worries, we can head up there together in about 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks! I’m new here, so sorry if I’m being annoying or anything I’m just-“

”Relax, it’s cool.”

The smaller boy smiled, 

“I’m Mashiho by the way.”

Asahi smiled, “Asahi.” 

“So can I chill here with you until then? I don’t know anyone else here.” 

“Sure.”


	2. Liar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto finds out Asahi’s been keeping secrets from him, will Asahi be able to play it off ?
> 
> Warning: Underage Sex and mentions of domestic abuse in this chapter. AsaRuto smut!

“Haruto—you’re gonna rip my fucking skin off-“ Asahi said in between moans. Haruto was ravaging him like a beast eating it’s first meal in ages. He wasn’t complaining though, he missed the hot, steamy fucking sessions they had. 

“Why’re rubbing my dick then?” The taller whispered. 

Asahi shivered as he felt Haruto’s big hands trail down his petite build. His cold fingers undoing his belt, letting his pants fall ever so delicately to the floor. Asahi lifted his legs as Haruto began to hold them up. 

“You’re so fucking hard..” he whispered once more. 

“It’s all because of you baby..”

Haruto groaned as he took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He pulled the smaller man towards him and allowed him to feel all over his body. 

Asahi rubbed his pecks as he left kisses all over Haruto’s neck. He felt how hard his nipples were, playing with them in between his thumb and index finger. He then looked at his arms and how big they got. 

“Fuck baby...you’ve gotten so fit.” Asahi moaned as he bit his lip, looking up at the younger. 

“Yeah?” Haruto asked as he pushed the older back on the bed, unzipping his pants and removing his underwear as he did so. Asahi laid back and watched as Haruto began to take his dick out. 

“Missed this?” He asked in a teasing tone.

”Fuck yea..” Asahi moaned as he saw Haruto jacking himself off as he stared at Asahi’s ass hanging out of his underwear. 

“Take off your underwear.” He demanded. 

Asahi obeyed and slipped of his underwear no problem. Haruto smirked and got on top of the older. He forcefully smashed his lips against his and began to suck the life out of him. 

“Mmm-“ Asahi moaned as he felt Haruto spread lube on to his needy hole. 

“Need to get you nice and wet for me..” 

The younger pulled away, a string of salvia connecting them. He looked at how needy the older looked below him. His lips all red and bruised, drool coming out of the left corner of his lips, his eyes all glossy and dazed. He missed this view, and he finally got to have it again. 

Asahi was his, and _only_ his. He could only imagine how amazing Asahi’s gonna look once he put his dick in him raw. 

“H-Haruto p-please-“

SLAP!

”Want me to rip your hole open? Be patient.” He said as he slapped the black haired boys face. Asahi liked it rough, especially when he was with Haruto. 

After he successfully slicked up Asahi’s hole he shoved two of his long fingers inside. 

“A-Ah..” Asahi groaned, he hadn’t had sex in a while, so he had to get used to the feeling again. 

“So fucking tight!” Haruto said, slapping Asahi’s white , plump ass cheeks. “Least I know you weren’t fucking anyone else while you were away.” 

He began to thrust his fingers in and out, Asahi screamed as he felt his long fingers almost reaching his prostrate. 

“Mmm stop... b-before I- cum..”

Haruto laughed, “can’t even wait until my cocks in you huh?” He pulled out his two fingers and began to lube up his cock, admiring asahi’s smooth ass, now marked by his own red hand marks. 

“Pretty boy..” he whispered.

After lubing up his cock, he pushed into Asahi without warning. 

“MMM FUCK YEAHH...OH MY GOD...” Asahi screamed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The feeling of being stretched open by a big dick is something Asahi thinks he’ll never get used to.

”Ah...fuck..” Haruto loudly moaned as he felt Asahi’s walls tighten around him. His breathing began to get heavier. 

The sound of skin clapping together echoed through the quiet apartment once Haruto started thrusting. Asahi’s moans could briefly be heard, he loved it when Haruto shoved his face in a pillow, almost suffocating him. 

“Ohh fuckk...you missed this dick huh?” Haruto laughed as he held onto Asahi’s waist tightly. He thrusted back and forth, he felt himself nearing his orgasm already but he tried to hold himself back, he loved the view too much. 

“Ahaha yeah sure did..” Asahi was fucked out, like a dumb slut who’s only purpose was to take harutos dick in his ass. And he was okay with that honestly. 

“Fuck I-I—!” Haruto groaned as he filled asahi’s ass to the brim, his cum slowly leaking out. 

Asahi laughed as he fingered himself, he looked over at Haruto and teased him once again. He just laughed and looked at the older with love in his eyes, “I’ll get a towel and-“

”shhh... don’t be so worried.” Asahi said, “I’ll get cleaned up myself, you rest big boy.”

“It’s the least I could do for ruining our movie night.” Haruto replied as he wiped the sweat off his chest with a dirty shirt. Asahi smiled and approached the younger, 

“You are so cute you know that?” Asahi teased as he pinched his cheek. Haruto smiled and pushed his hand away, 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He replied.

”You didn’t ruin anything, it was nice having you inside me again.” 

Haruto tried to hide the shyness on his face, “Shut up dude.” 

“Hmmm why?” 

“it’s embarrassing!”

”How? Aren’t we together?!”

”Well yeah but-“

”Relax, I’m just teasing. Now go get cleaned up.” Asahi said before closing the door to the bathroom.

Haruto sighed as he realized he had no idea where his jacket had fallen to. He must’ve been too caught up in the heat that he threw it aside into some unknown void. 

He looked under the blankets and saw nothing, in between the bed, still nothing. He even checked his duffel bag, and to no ones surprise all there was were old, sweaty, lacrosse jerseys and worn out cleats. 

_Asahi must’ve put it away by accident._ He looked over at the clothing hamper that rested suspiciously in the far corner of the room near the closet. There was a slim chance that it was actually in there, but he couldn’t leave the house with just his pants on, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to walk out with a cum stained shirt. 

He opened the hamper and saw nothing but old band tees, faded sweatshirts, and jeans that seemed too small even for Asahi. Out of pure curiosity the younger kept digging through the damn thing in hopes of finding something to wear. As he began to reach the bottom he felt a plastic bag with a powdery substance inside of it. He squished it before pulling it out. 

He knew drugs when he saw them. 

_No, but Asahi wouldn’t lie._ He thought.

In his eyes Asahi could do no wrong. Asahi was the only person who knew him, knew his heart, his mind, so he wouldn’t take advantage of the younger’s trust, would he? 

He stared at the plastic bag in front of him, a powdery substance resting inside. He really didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he had no options left at this point. Could his friends have been right? Would Asahi never change, even for him? He felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. He was angry, hurt, shocked, confused, and every other negative emotion a human being could experience in their lifetime. He felt tense, like he wanted to punch a wall, or jump out a window. He wasn’t going to let this slide. 

As if they were on some sort of TV show, Asahi walked out of the bathroom on queue. “Ruto, I accidentally took your jacket, I thought it was mine and-“ 

Haruto held up the powdered filled bag and dangled it around. “What the hell is this?” He asked, no patience in his tone. 

Asahi face palmed. He fucked up big time, and he knew Haruto wasn’t going to forgive him this time. He sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together. He was going to be honest, even if it meant having a fight with the younger. He was done lying, done with playing his own sick twisted games. 

“Yes I’ve been-“

“You lied to me.” He cut him off. “You knew I’d be blind enough to let you back in so easily, and not even question you!” He was furious. 

“Haruto that’s not why. It’s hard getting clean; you wouldn’t understand!” Asahi yelled back, but he regretted it shortly after. 

“Of course I wouldn’t understand, but you didn’t even fucking try!” His breathing began to get faster, he felt his heart pulsing out of his chest. “You’ve been back for only what, a week? And you’re back to doing this scanless shit.” Tears began to form in his eyes. 

“Ruto..” Asahi whispered as he tried to embrace the younger in his arms. He knew he was in the wrong, of course he fucked things up again.

Haruto sniffled as he zipped up his jacket and grabbed his duffel bag, “I’m done with your shit. Talk to me when you want something serious.” He turned away and walked off without muttering another word. 

Asahi didn’t even bother to chase after him. He knew Haruto was serious, and he didn’t blame him for that. He played him once too many times. Before he went off to rehab he was completely aware of his addiction, and he was nothing but supportive. Any other person would have left Asahi to kill himself, but not Haruto. The poor boy loved him way too much to let him fade away. But now he wasn’t so sure of what direction they were going in their ‘relationship.’ And now it seemed like it was over. And Asahi just sat in silence trying to hold back the huge amount of tears that were about to fall. 

After laying in bed for what seemed like at least 12 hours (but it was really only 3.) He saw his phone light up. 

Mashiho: heyy what r u doin 

Mashiho: r u down to ft? 

Asahi felt a sense of relief come over him. At least he won’t turn to snorting up some heroin to get that shitty argument off of his mind, he had Mashiho to talk to. Not about the argument of course, but about literally anything else. 

Asahi: Sure. 

—

The morning after felt a lot better than Asahi thought it would. He and Mashiho sat down on the bleachers watching the lacrosse team do their lunch practice for the upcoming game season. 

“You see that guy over there?” Mashiho pointed across the field in a not so-subtle way. 

“Yoshinori?” Asahi replied with a ‘why are you telling me’ tone.

”Yeah yeah, I ran into him earlier in the bathroom, nice guy.” Mashiho said back as he smiled in a odd way.

”Mm. You into him or what?” 

“Uh yeah, isn’t it obvious? Isn’t he friends with your boy-toy too?”   
  
“My ‘boy-toy’ is named Haruto, and yeah they’re cousins. Of course they’re close.” 

“Great! Tell Haruto to set up a date with Yoshinori and I.” 

Asahi rolled his eyes, “He and I aren’t exactly on good terms right now. If you wanna catch his dick just ask him yourself.” 

“I’m the new guy around here! He’s not gonna wanna stick his dick in a hole that he knows nothing about.” 

“Talk to him dumbass. He’s a nice guy, single too. Very easy going.” 

“Okay well wish me luck..” The shorter male sighed in determination and put on a confident, down to earth facade. The opposite of himself. 

He walked across the field, ignoring everyone’s glares. Yoshi turned around and looked at the younger with a confused look. 

“Hey I’m Mashiho. I’m new here and I just thought you were cute so I just want to see if you wanted to hang out sometime! It’s okay if you don’t want to though I get it-“

”Woah, hey.” Yoshi replied as he chuckled. “I’m Yoshinori. And yeah I know who you are. I’ve seen you around.” He said with a reassuring smile, “- and I’d love to hangout sometime.” 

“Yesss!” Mashiho yelled in triumph. “You free on uh...Friday? After school?”

”sounds good.” Yoshi replied. 

Mashiho nodded and walked away or well skipped away more like. Yoshi laughed and turned to Haruto;

”He’s cute.” Yoshi said as he grabbed the lacrosse ball that sat in his bag.

”Asahi’s friend huh.” Haruto mentioned as he held his stick up, signaling Yoshi to pass the ball to him.

“Really?” 

“Yeah they’re always hanging out.” 

“I mean Asahi and I aren’t exactly on bad terms. I don’t mind that they’re friends, you’re literally dating him aren’t you?”

”We’re kinda on a break right now.” 

“Well Mashiho’s a cute guy. I’ll give him a chance.”

Haruto just shrugged in response, but he felt like something was off about the whole thing. From what Haruto saw Yoshi and Mashiho had never met before apart from passing each other by in the hallway or maybe seeing each other in the restroom — so why was there a sudden interest? 

He couldn’t help but feel like Asahi had something to do with it. Was this his way of trying to level the tension between them? If so, that was fucked up. He felt tense again, and he began to space out. 

He was going to talk to Mashiho later, he needed answers. 

It had only been a day since he and Asahi had that little fight, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his embrace but he knew that would be giving Asahi the win. And he didn’t want to be seen as a little boy who needed pampering, he was done with being asahi’s teddy bear. He wanted something real, and he wanted Asahi to be honest with him more than anything.   
  
— 

“You’re asking me about a fight you two had?” Mashiho asked as he tidied up his locker, they were getting ready to leave for the day. 

“Since you and Asahi are buddy-buddy now I assume he tells you about stuff like this all the time, so why do you sound surprised?” Haruto asked, cocking his brow.

“Hah well I actually don’t know what you’re talking about right now so..”

”Really? About how Asahi sent you to get all up in my cousin’s pants so he can get closer to me? That doesn’t ring any bells?” He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, shaking his head as well.

”My god do you hear yourself right now? You’re reaching.” 

“Am I though?”

”Definitely.” 

The taller boy scoffed, “Look just tell me if Asahi told you anything.” 

“I already did! He hasn’t said shit about what went on between you guys. And honestly I don’t even wanna know until he’s ready to tell me.” 

Haruto shook his head as Mashiho crept up behind him and tipped toed towards his ear “you know, if you weren’t so caught up in Asahi I’d definitely have my way with you too.” He whispered, biting his ear afterwards. 

Haruto shivered and backed away, Mashiho smirked and waved. “See ya.” 


	3. More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto & Mashiho get a little too close ..
> 
> Warning: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Manipulation, and slight violence .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates. I wasn’t feeling well yesterday but now I’m back! Hope you guys enjoy.

It had been almost two weeks since Asahi and Haruto had that heated argument. If you were to ask Haruto who was in the wrong, he’d still say Asahi of course. But that didn’t mean he wanted them to have unresolved tension forever. It was eating at him, consuming him. He loved the older boy more than anything else in the world. He would cross the ocean for him. But that still wasn’t enough. He felt like Asahi had been playing games for too long. But the younger knew he wouldn’t be able to function without Asahi at all. 

That’s what brought him to Mashiho’s apartment one night. He needed a piece of mind. Even though he would consider himself the closest person to Asahi, he still had no idea how his brain worked. He was hard to read (at least to him), but Mashiho seemed to know exactly what Asahi was thinking. And they had only known each other for a short time. 

“Hey.” Haruto said as he sighed. He showed up in old raggedy sweatpants and one of Yoshi’s band tees, it’s logo half gone. 

“Didn’t even bother to dress for the occasion?” Mashiho snarked. He was well dressed for someone who was just sitting at home on a Friday night. He wore a denim jacket with tie dye stains on on the back, a purple undershirt that seemed a little too tight for him, and ripped jeans that were too ripped at the thigh area. He also wore a chain that hung just above his chest, and a choker that mimicked a cat collar. 

Haruto caught himself staring a little too long at the smaller boy. He looked good, no he looked _hot._ He cleared his throat and smirked at the older, 

“And who are you trying to impress? You know Yoshi didn’t come with me right?” 

Mashiho batted his eyelashes, “Yeah I’m aware. Just sit down big boy.” 

Mashiho got up and shut the door, turning around as he looked at Haruto snooping around his place. He smiled and crossed his arms, waiting for the younger to be caught in headlights.

”Stop snooping around.”

”Sorry...” 

“You came here to talk about Asahi didn’t you? Well go, I’m all ears.” 

Haruto sighed, preparing to dump all of his emotions out at once. He had been stressing over the older ever since he checked into rehab—even before that, he was always the one who had to take care of him when he was off the rails, detoxing, you name it. It’s not like he didn’t want to be there for him anymore, he just felt like Asahi wasn’t doing the same for him. Regardless of that, he just wanted the ease the tension between them. He wanted them to move past the little fight they had and just go back to being normal. 

“I don’t know why I even bother to try and fix him.” Haruto mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Mashiho uttered a “hm?” In response, but stayed silent so the younger could continue, the floor was his after all. 

“Asahi was always self aware, he even said it himself. He knowingly does this scanless shit. It makes me wonder if he actually cares about our relationship...if you could even call it that.” 

“- but I can’t bring myself to let him go. I love him way too fucking much and I know he needs me. I need him too..” He began to sniffle, he knew this would get emotional real fast. 

Mashiho rubbed his hand on the younger’s nape, comforting him. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He was tainted by love. It sounded cliche but it happens to everyone at least once in their lifetime.   
  
“I just wanna make things right between us. But I don’t know if I can trust him again. That’s the worst part.”

“Do you really love him?” Mashiho asked softly. 

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?”

”Sometimes we tell ourselves we love somebody just for the hell of it.” 

“I don’t do that.”

“Nobody ever admits to doing it hon, it just happens.”

”like you would know-“

”I do know. And I can tell you’re doing it right now, with this situation. You’re hanging onto him because you feel like you have to. I don’t know what happened between you two but it seems like you want to move on, but you feel like he needs you to stick around.”

“STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!”

”I’m just stating the facts.”

The taller boy rubbed his eyes and looked up, staring at Mashiho in the eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispered as he leaned closer to Mashiho’s face. 

“Mmm, are you sure?” 

Haruto closed his eyes and turned towards the opposite the direction, “You dont know anything about me.”

Mashiho scoffed, “If I didn’t know anything about you why’d you come to me?”

”Because you know Asahi—“

Mashiho cocked his brow and crossed his arms. “This isn’t about Asahi, is it?” 

“I don’t know what you’re—“

“No no, this-this is about you. And how you can’t get your damn feelings straight. Yeah I know Asahi but not as much as you think I do. Hell, I’ve only known the guy for a few weeks. Why are you really here?”

”You’re reading too much into this-“

”Maybe you’re just an open book.” Mashiho interrupted. He moved his hand up the taller’s chest, until his reached his neck. He gave it a tight squeeze and chuckled, letting out a desperate breath.

”Why’re you so tense..?” Mashiho whispered as he sucked on Haruto’s ear.

”Mashiho-Mashi- stop..” Haruto breathed out as he felt Mashiho rub his dick through his sweats. 

“I don’t think your little friend wants me to..” 

Mashiho pushed the younger onto the couch, ripping off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and forming abs. The smaller boy rubbed circles all over his body, making Haruto shiver. Mashiho disregarded his own clothes and began pulling Haruto’s pants down.

“Fuck. Suck it already.” Haruto demanded as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back in desperation.

“Look at you. What would Asahi think huh?” Mashiho teased as he gave Haruto’s cock kitten licks at the tip.

Haruto laughed like a mad man, yanking Mashiho’s hair so he could look up at him. “Don’t even go there. I could tell Yoshi about how you’ve been sleeping with other dudes on the team—you fuckin whore.”

”You’re so dirty ruru..”

—

“Yeah so I told him to fuck off and gimme some catnip.” Junkyu said as he took a hit from his cigarette. 

“New Jersey folks are weird. I don’t get why you even moved down there.” Asahi replied, emptying the ash tray once Junkyu had discarded the last of his Virginia Slims into it. 

“They said something about it being cheaper but who knows.”

A knock had interrupted the two, Junkyu looked up from his phone and turned to Asahi, who was in the bathroom wiping down whatever the hell had spilled while he was in there.

”Want me to get it!?” Junkyu shouted a little too loud. 

Without waiting for the younger’s response he went to the door and opened it with a huge amount of force, surprising Yoshi, who was standing at the front door with a concerned look on his face. 

“Hey Junkyu, is Asahi home?” He asked softly. 

“Yep Yep come on in, ASAHI YOSHI NEEDS TO TALK YOU!!” Junkyu shouted as he made his way back to the couch. 

Said boy came out with a towel in his hand, “What’s up?” He asked as he set the towel down on the kitchen counter, he grabbed a cigarette and handed Yoshi one as a sign of gratitude, he took the offering and grabbed a lighter from his pocket. 

“Have you heard anything from Haruto or Mashiho?” He asked as he blew out smoke.

”Nah. Haruto and I still aren’t talking and Mashiho hasn’t said a word to me since school ended. Just assumed he was spending his Friday night with you or something so I didn’t ask.”

”Well he hasn’t answered my calls or texts. I’m just getting a little worried.”

”I’m sure he’s just passed out in his bathtub or something.” The younger said as he took a puff from his cigarette. “Why’re you so worried huh?” 

Yoshi paused and sighed, letting out more smoke as he did so. “Look, I’ve heard some pretty bad rumors about-about him.” 

Asahi raised his brows, “What kind of rumors?” 

“He’s been sleeping around with guys on my team, or so I heard. You know that Freshmen, Doyoung? Yeah he told me that his older brother Seunghun has been running his mouth about Mashi. So I went and talked to him and he showed me a video of Mashiho giving one of the guys a blow job.” Yoshi sighed, throwing his cigarette into the ash stray.

”I’m sorry man. I had no idea-“

”Yeah well I don’t know what to do. Since I figured you knew Mashi well, or at least well enough to give me a peace of mind on the situation, I was wondering if you could maybe give me some input?” 

“Honestly I think you should just, talk to him. It’s the best option for anything. What if it wasn’t him? You know Seunghun likes to make up shit and start drama.”

”Yeah yeah maybe you’re right. But maybe I should do it another time. I don’t even know where Haruto is and that’s my main priority. I was hoping he’d be here but you just reminded me that you two aren’t on good terms.”

”He’s probably just at Jeongwoo’s house. You know those two.” 

Yoshi nodded and grabbed his keys from his pocket, “Guess I’ll stop by his house and pick Haruto up, wanna come with?” 

Asahi felt a knot in his stomach, “What? Me? Nah, I doubt he’d wanna see me anyways.”

”Trust me. He does.” 

“For fucks sake Asahi go. I don’t wanna hear you rant about that kid anymore.” Junkyu groaned. 

“Fine. But promise me you’ll go make amends with Mashiho too.” 

“Deal.”

— 

The sound of skin slapping together was all that could be heard throughout the apartment. Mashiho was thankful that his mom would be gone for the week, he loved getting pounded on the couch, since that meant he’d be the one on top, bouncing on whoever he had invited’s cock. 

Haruto’s heavy breathing could also be heard from everywhere, but he didn’t mind. Mashi never felt so full in his goddamn life. He could ride him all day if he wanted to. He loved corrupting the younger, he felt a sense of power over him. 

“Mmmph fuck-ruru..” Mashiho moaned, biting his lip as he stared into Haruto’s fucked out eyes. Mashiho began to twirl his hips and slow down on the younger’s cock, wanting to get a reaction out of him. 

“AH-Ah...M-Mashi..” Haruto groaned, grabbing onto the older’s plump ass as a way to control himself.

”So naughty. Look at you, letting another boy ride you? Shame.” 

“F-Fuck...you’re so hot Mashi. Want to cum-“

”Dont fucking cum yet. Let me have my fun.” He demanded as he gave the younger’s neck a harsh squeeze. He knew he was nearing his orgasm soon, but he just wanted to see Haruto beg for it. 

“Ugh...p-please..” He begged, tears in his eyes. “Let me cum...” 

“Aahh fuck...yeah! Fill me up...FUCK!!” Mashiho screamed as he felt the younger’s hot cum fill his ass. He moaned in satisfaction, collapsing on the taller’s chest. 

“Fuck.” Haruto groaned, he grabbed Mashiho by his hair and pulled him away from his chest. He stared into his eyes and saw how glossy and fucked out he looked too. He leaned in and gave him a heated kiss. 

The older grabbed onto his cheeks and tried to take control over the kiss. He failed however, Haruto bit his bottom lip causing him to whimper in pain. The two were practically eating each other’s faces off. 

Mashiho was the first to pull away, gasping for air. He realized that Haruto’s dick was still in him, so he sat up and watched as the younger’s seed dripped out of him. 

The tan boy massaged the older’s ass cheeks and gave them a slap, “Look at that...wonder how many other guys drop their load in you huh?” 

Mashiho laughed, “You don’t want to know.” 

—

“What do you mean he’s not here? Where the hell is he then?” Yoshi asked in a worried tone. 

“M’sorry but after my track practice ended we haven’t talked since.” Jeongwoo replied, scratching his head. 

The two Japanese boys felt bad for bugging the kid, he seemed like he was getting ready for bed since he was in a plain white t shirt and blue checkered pajama pants, he also mentioned how Jihoon and Hyunsuk were knocked out upstairs. 

Asahi sighed, “Did he tell you anything at all? Like if he had any plans?” 

“No. Sorry.” 

Yoshi sighed, “Thanks anyway, get some rest and tell Jihoon I said hi.” 

Jeongwok nodded and softly said “goodnight” and shut the front door. 

“Well, wanna stop by Mashiho’s? Maybe talking to him will help ease your mind.” 

—

“Wow. That was, wow.” Haruto commented as he wiped the sweat off of his chest with a towel, courtesy of Mashiho. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it baby.” The older replied, trying to get the cum out of his ass. 

“Promise me you won’t say a word to Asahi?” The younger pleaded, putting his shirt back on. 

“Of course I-“

A knock interrupted him mid sentence, “Mashiho? Are you home?” Yoshi asked.

”Fuck fuck..uh...Haruto go in my room!” Mashiho whispered, throwing a towel at the younger and pushing him into his room. He grabbed one of his silk robes and covered his cum stained torso. He also slid on panties, hiding the obvious cum that was dripping out of him. 

“Yes, yes just a second babe!”


	4. You Got Me, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashiho and Haruto get caught in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re halfway through the story! Hope you guys enjoy. Masahi smut next chapter! + a redemption for their relationship

“Just got out of the shower?” Yoshi asked as he looked down at Mashiho, who seemed to be in a hectic state. 

“Y-yeah sorry. I wasn’t expecting you.” The shorter male replied, biting his lip as he looked at everywhere else but his boyfriend. 

“Hm.” The older hummed. He noticed that his boyfriend was acting off. He was definitely hiding something, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Mashiho’s behavior combined with all of the rumors he heard weren’t good signs. He sighed and took a seat on the sofa bed that was in the middle of the living room. 

“So what do you need baby? Everything okay?” Mashiho was very obviously nervous. He knew Yoshi sensed it too, but he still tried his best to play it off. He grabbed a can of Rose flavored Monster and handed it to the older. 

“I need to talk to you.” He replied nonchalantly. “I’ve heard some...rumors.” 

Mashiho cocked his brow, did Haruto rat him out? No, that couldn’t be the case. He would never do that.

“Rumors? Well go on and tell me.” 

“Have you been sleeping with the other guys on my team?” Yoshi asked, or yelled more like. 

Mashiho froze and mentally slapped himself. Of course Yoshi would find out eventually; but he didn’t expect to be put on the spot when he did. He knew what he was doing was fucked up, but he still went along with it anyways. He didn’t want to hurt the older by any means, he just wanted to experiment with other guys. It sounds stupid, but to him it made sense. 

Yoshi stared at his boyfriend, tears forming in his eyes. “Well? Answer me.” He uttered under his breath, a sigh following after. 

“Y-Yes-Yes...you got me, babe.” He replied. 

He moved closer to the taller man and began to massage his nape, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fake tears forming in his eyes, begging for his forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry...I really am.” He pleaded, sniffling as he cried into Yoshi’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t having it. He pushed the younger away, surprising him. He looked at him with daggers in his eyes, he had no patience left. The two had only been dating for a short time, but he still adored the younger with all of his heart. He wanted them to be something, to last. Of course with his luck, his love life always seems to crash and burn. 

“Why? Why the hell would you—do this?”

”Baby-“

”Do NOT call me that, Mashiho. Get that look off your face I know you don’t give a flying fuck about what you did. So go on, quit the act. And be fucking honest for once in your goddamn life.” 

“What are you-“

”I SAID QUIT THE ACT!” Yoshi yelled as he grabbed the shorter male and pinned him against the wall, his hand around his neck, slightly choking him.

Haruto heard all the ruckus while he sat on Mashiho’s bed. He was getting concerned, but he didn’t want to make the situation worse by getting involved. He knew his cousin had a short temper, and he knew it could get pretty bad. He leaned against the door so he could hear their conversation better.

”Y-Yoshi your hurting me..” Mashiho whispered as he grabbed onto the older wrists. 

“Like hell I am. How does it feel?” He tightened his grip. “Now start talking. I don’t mind keeping you like this all night.”

He saw the hickeys that went along his boyfriend’s chest, they were fresh. The two haven’t had sex since the last time Yoshi was here. He knew the rumors were true now. 

“You know what, fuck getting an explanation from you. We’re done.” He slowly let go of the younger’s neck, Mashiho gasped for air as his eyes began to water. 

The smaller boy stared at the floor, afraid to look up at his boyfriend whom was towering of him. 

“Look at me.” 

He hesitated. Still looking at the floor, he was preparing for what was about to come next. He slowly looked up, and what he and expected happened.

A hard punch to the nose. The punch was strong enough to send the younger flying to the floor. He felt a sharp pain forming, but he knew he deserved it. He didn’t cry or make any noise, which surprised Yoshi honestly. Blood dripped onto the floor, Mashiho held his nose as he waited for the next punch, which came shortly after.

A solid punch at his left cheek, then his right, and a kick to the face to tie it all together. 

Mashiho laid there and took every punch and every kick for at least three minutes, but it felt like hours to him. Yoshi wasn’t holding back, and why would he? He deserved this, he betrayed someone’s trust-someone who loved him.

Haruto heard all of the noise. He heard Yoshi’s rage, he heard every punch, and every kick. Every breath Yoshi took sounded like a tiger getting ready to charge up on its prey. He knew he had to do something, even if it meant fighting the older. He stepped out of the room, preparing for the worst.

”Yoshi, stop.” Haruto said as he stared at his cousin.

“Haruto- what the hell are you doing here? Don’t tell me you...YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?” The older pointed at the taller boy, hurt in his voice. 

“Please just calm down.” The younger pleaded.

”You fucking-“ 

“Yoshi, what’s taking so long are you alright-“ Asahi asked as he interrupted the chaos. 

He looked at the floor and saw Mashiho in a pile of his own blood, Haruto helping him up. Yoshi sat on the sofa bed, his hands clasps together. 

“Ruto...what’re you..”

”They slept with each other.” Yoshi said. His white button down shirt was now stained with blood, Mashiho’s blood.

Asahi gasped, his world was spinning. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. His eyes widened, tears falling out uncontrollably.

”This-no, Haruto. Is this true?” 

“Asahi can we please do this another time Mashiho’s bleeding everywhere.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was really worried about Mashiho, yeah he was bleeding out on the floor, if he didn’t even want to explain the situation to him. 

Asahi laughed, he felt like this was all a bad dream. There was no way haruto, the boy he loved, would betray him right? And Mashiho, his best friend, there was no way, right? 

“Let’s go. This is a waste of time.” Yoshi said, tugging on Asahi’s shoulder. But the younger wouldn’t budge. He stood in place, looking at his boyfriend and best friend, and how they ignored his presence. 

“Asahi?” Yoshi asked,

Said boy began to walk towards Haruto, grabbing his shoulder’s and staring into his eyes. Yoshi just stood and watched. 

“Haruto...tell me this-that..that it’s not true. You didn’t sleep with Mashi right? You-you..” 

“I’m sorry.” The younger replied, looking away. 

The older felt a pit of rage form in his body, he slapped the younger. He stood up and stared at Haruto blankly. He didn’t like to get violent, especially with people he cared about. But sometimes he couldn’t control himself. 

“If you care about each other so much then fine. I don’t want any part of it.” Asahi said as he walked out, Yoshi following after. 

—

Four months later, Asahi found himself in a good place. He was at the top of his class, guaranteed for a spot in the best colleges in the county. He avoided Haruto and Mashiho like the plague; and soon forgot about them entirely.

Since it was summer, Asahi had promised himself that he would stay in and focus on himself and no one else. All was well except for one thing, his addiction. He still found himself sticking a needle in his arm whenever he got stressed or felt uneasy. He knew it’d kill him one day but he was way past that ever since this shut started.   
  
One summer afternoon Asahi found himself alone in his studio apartment. His dad was off doing god knows what, and his siblings were off at summer camp. He heard a knock at his door. 

“Asahi? Can I ask you something?” A familiar voice asked, it was his neighbor Doyoung, who was three years younger than him. 

“Sup.” Asahi asked as he opened the door. 

“You like art right?”

”No shit.” Asahi replied as he stepped out of the younger’s view, showing him all of the paintings he had created as decoration. “Why?” 

“Well there’s a new art store downtown. It pretty dope. I was gonna ask if you wanna take our bikes down there and check it out. Seems like your style too.”

”Alright. Sounds good.” He replied, slipping on his shoes.

—

The wooden sign read “HanaArt” in fancy font. The outside had an antique aesthetic to it. It was a dark faded green color, with gold lettering on the windows. He peaked inside and saw that it was empty, no one was behind the counter either.

”Well it says open.” Doyoung said as he pushed the older out of the way, inviting himself in. 

The Japanese boy took it upon himself to look at the different selection of paint in front of him. Gouache paint, acrylic, water colors, and oil. He noticed that the store had books as well, which he found fascinating. Most art stores he had been to never had books. He picked up a book about perspective, he was working on painting cityscapes, this was perfect. he also grabbed some canvases and approached Doyoung, 

“You done?”

”Yah. You can go pay. I’ll wait outside.”

The older nodded and approached the counter, he saw a bell with a note attached to it. 

‘Ring for service’ It said. 

He scoffed and rang the bell. He stood and waited for someone to come to his service. 

“Hey! Find everything okay?” A familiar voice asked. 

Asahi looked up from his phone, shock going through his veins. 

Mashiho.

”Mashiho?” He asked.

”Oh. Hey, it’s nice to see you again.”


End file.
